


unexpected solution, An

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir needs to get around his mother, but how does he do so?  A drabble. No Slash, Canon & Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected solution, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Haldir! You come here right now!"  
"Coming, Amme!" the elfling replied.  
"What are these doing in your ada's good goblet?"  
"I foun' them, Amme! in the stream!"  
"You put them back."  
Haldir sighed, picked the goblet up, and climbed down from the _talan_. He made his way to the small creek where he had found the minnows, and let them go. Amme _never_ let him keep his fishies! He would have to find another pet to keep. He jumped as a garter snake swam across the water, and then smiled. A snake is easy to hide...


End file.
